One Man's Trash, Is Another Man's Treasure
by MaaandaXOXO
Summary: Jack has always held a small flame for Kim, but when an old member of the dojo comes back and threatens Jack and Kim's relationship, will Jack realize that his small flame isn't as small as he thought?
1. History, perhaps?

**(A / N): Hey guys! So, this is my first story. I'm not exactly the best writer, so if some of my grammar and sentences aren't perfect, sorry! Also, I added a new character to this story so don't be confused when this guy's name pops up and you have NO idea who he is haha.**

**Summary: **Jack has always held a small flame for Kim, but when an old member of the dojo comes back and threatens Jack and Kim's relationship, will Jack realize his small flame isn't as small as he thought?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: History, Perhaps?<strong>

Jack Anderson skated his way down the streets of his San Jose neighborhood. It was a warm day. The sky was dark blue without a cloud in sight, and the perfectly mowed lawns of every house on Bodega Street were greener than ever. It was a perfect day for the beach, Jack thought.

The only thing missing now was his best friend, Kim Crawford.

Kim Crawford was one of the most beautiful girls at Seaford High School. Maybe even San Jose itself. She was blonde, petite, had the most alluring brown eyes, and was quite tan for someone who spent most of their time indoors practicing Karate. Yes, Kim may have been a pretty face, but she was a pretty face that knew how to kick butt.

Maybe that was why Jack was so drawn to her. Kim wasn't afraid to step foot out of her expected social circle. In fact, she enjoyed spending her free time with the Wasabi Warriors, not the Seaford Pep Squad. Honestly, Jack never understood why Kim associated herself with a skater and a bunch of "losers", as everyone else labeled them, but he loved and appreciated it more every day. With Kim around, Jack felt nothing like an outcast. Neither did the others. She had a way of making the guys feel like they could fit in anywhere, be anyone they wanted to be.

Yeah, it was obvious. Kim Crawford had captured all the attention of Jack Anderson. Of course she would never know that, because not even Jack knew it.

Jack picked up his skateboard as he reached the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were inside already, but Jack could tell by their faces that something was up and it wasn't making them happy.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Jack asked as he walked in.

"The cat just dragged in a rat." Milton said, turning away from Rudy's office to face Jack. Jack then noticed that Rudy's door was closed, and Rudy never closed his door unless he was attending to important "business". Or he was just on the toilet.

"We'd be happy for you to join our team." Rudy's office door opened, and Rudy walked out, his hand on the shoulder of a large, dark haired, muscular boy.

"Wait, what?" Milton quickly interjected.

"You heard him, Milly! I'm joining the team!" The guy exclaimed slapping Milton's back practically shoving him to the ground. Milton straightened himself up and glared intently at the guy. Jack looked over at Jerry and Eddie, who were both standing very stiff, their arms crossed over their chests. Jack didn't know who this guy was, or why the guys seemed so opposed to him, but he was honestly fairly intimidated by how big this guy was. He wasn't even sure this kid was their age.

"Bray?" Suddenly all heads turned to the dojo doors. Kim stood there, her eyes fixated on the guy now identified as Bray.

The look on Kim's face made Jack feel uneasy about the entire situation. What was he detecting from Kim's expression? Some history, perhaps?

* * *

><p><strong>(A  N): Okay, so I know this chapter is really short, and a bit cliffy, but I promise the chapters will get longer and better. Right now, I just have an essay for class to write and I wanted to get this thing started ha.**

**Anyways, review! If I get at least three, I will upload another chapter by tomorrow morning :)**

**-MandyAndyHope**


	2. Kim's Story

**(A / N): Shout outs to my first reviewers! Wolf9lucky, Rainpath4, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, & Phoenix. Thanks so much! I'm only updating so fast because of you guys, so I may as well dedicate this chapter to you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kim's Story<strong>

Kim stood frozen. She was too busy contemplating on what to do now that Bray, the one and only Bray Morrow, was standing just a few feet away from her again. Should she say something? Should she run away? Should she run at him and severally kick his sorry ass for coming back?

"Kimdizzle!" He shouted excitedly. Kim suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and her usual sweet, soft expression turned into a stone cold glare. Bray's smile quickly faded.

"Don't call me that." She warned sternly. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all exchanged smirks. Jack didn't understand, so he wasn't sure of how to act, or what to do.

"Sounds like Kim doesn't want you here just as much as we don't." Jerry laughed. Bray shot him a threatening side glance.

"Don't look at Jerry like that." Kim snapped.

"Kim, why are you acting like this? I thought you'd be happy to see me again." Bray said sounding confused. Kim shook her head slowly as she stalked up to Bray's six foot stature and shoved him as hard as she could. He didn't move much, but Kim was way too determined to push him just once and be happy.

"Be happy? Why would I be happy to see you? You're the biggest jerk I've met in my whole entire life and I hoped, no dreamed, of never seeing your stupid face ever again!" Kim was fuming. Jack was surprised at Kim's outburst. It just wasn't like her. It made him wander what this Bray guy had done to piss Kim off so bad. Kim was the kind of girl that just let problems, especially boy problems, roll off her shoulders. She was headstrong, and it took a whole lot to really get under Kim's skin. The only person Jack knew that could do that was Donna Tobin.

"Whoa, take it easy tiger. Can I just say something?" Bray asked, grabbing ahold of Kim's wrists and keeping a distance between the furious blonde and himself. Kim retracted her arms in a hasty motion.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Kim said quietly. Jack could see her face had softened, and instead of anger, she expressed sadness.

They all stood there quietly for a minute. Everyone's eyes were on Kim.

"Fine." She said after a few minutes. She turned to walk towards the exit of the dojo, Bray following close behind.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jack questioned the guys as soon as Kim and Bray couldn't be seen anymore.

"That guy has a lot of nerve." Eddie stated, shaking his head.

"Who is he?" Jack asked.

"His name is Bray Morrow. He's two years older than us. He used to be a student here, but he moved right before you came here." Milton answered.

"Well, why do you guys act like you despise the guy?"

"Because the guy is a total jerk. He thought he was the greatest thing to ever walk the planet. He picked on Milton and Eddie, and tried to show me up." Jerry explained.

"Guys, he really isn't that bad. With him on the team, we could improve our ranking." Rudy defended.

"Rudy, we don't need him. Please don't let him join!" Milton begged. Rudy rolled his eyes, but eventually nodded his head and walked back into his office.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why does Kim hate him?" Jack asked, realizing he had yet to figure out why Kim had gotten so mad.

The guys exchanged unsure glances.

"Let's just say, he humiliated Kim, broke her heart, and made her the target of ridicule throughout the whole school." Milton informed him.

"Broke her heart? So…they dated?" Jack asked, feeling his own heart drop a little.

"Oh no, they were never official. They just had a thing." Eddie quickly stated. That didn't make Jack feel any better. In fact, it made him feel worse. He didn't really understand why hearing about Kim dating another guy made his stomach turn, but it did, and he suddenly he hated Bray too.

"How exactly did he do all of that?" Jack continued to press for more information. The guys looked a little nervous about his curiosity though.

"Dude, if we told you, you'd probably punch a hole in the wall." Jerry said seriously. The fact that Jerry was taking something like this to heart, made Jack believe he probably would punch a hole in the wall if he knew. But it didn't make him quit digging for answers.

"I think I can handle myself. Besides, Kim is just a friend. It's not like I'm going to get jealous and throw Bray across the room or anything. Just tell me." Jack looked at Milton, then to Eddie, then to Jerry. All of them looked extremely hesitant to say anything. But of course, Milton was the one to fulfill Jack's wishes.

"When Kim and Bray got together, Kim fell really hard for the guy. We'd never seen Kim act like that before. She was all giggly, and flirty. It was gross. We warned Kim that going out with an older guy was just asking for trouble, but she was totally blinded by his good looks and charm, that she just wouldn't listen. After a few months, they got physical…" Milton stopped after seeing Jack's shocked expression. Kim had gotten physical with this guy?

"Go on." Jack ushered Milton, but Milton looked too worried to finish.

So Eddie stepped in.

"Kim didn't know that Bray had also been messing around with Donna Tobin's older sister. When Donna's sister found out, she told Donna, and of course Donna spread it around the entire school. Everyone was calling Kim a slut and a bunch of other crap for months. When that happened, Bray told Kim his reputation was too important to lose, so he broke up with her in front of everyone. They all laughed at her. For some reason, they found a fifteen year old girl losing everything to some douche bag, funny. After that, Kim was so emotionally destroyed and couldn't stand to even look at Bray, that she missed school for three weeks, quit karate, and almost transferred to San Jose Prepatory Academy. But she came back as soon as we told her Bray had moved."

Silence fell over the dojo. Jack's fists clenched, and every inch of his body was boiling fury. This guy had wrecked his best friend. His beautiful, happy, sweet best friend. He did want to punch a hole through the wall. He wanted to punch a hole right through Bray Morrow.

And Jack had let Kim walk away with the low life, scum bag, having no clue of what he had done to her. That made Jack angry with himself.

Kim had been used. She had been used like a dirty old dish rag. She had been humiliated, degraded, and thrown away like trash. Kim wasn't trash. Jack infuriated himself just thinking of the torture Kim had to endure for months, all because of that guy. That pervert.

Now Jack knew the story. Kim's story, and he wanted so bad to rewrite it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Chapter 2, complete. What do you guys think about Bray? And Kim's story?<strong>


	3. Roses & Cough Drops

**(A / N): Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It seems like my story is pretty good so far. It took me a couple of days before I started writing this story to figure out what kind of history Bray and Kim were going to have, but thank god you guys are interested in this one!**

**Anyways, everyone pretty much hates Bray and wants to see Jack kick his ass, but don't worry guys, Bray will definitely get what's coming to him.**

**Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Roses &amp; Cough Drops<strong>

It had been three days since the return of Bray Morrow, and it had caused Kim to distance herself from everyone, even Jack.

When Kim and Bray had walked back to the dojo that day after Bray had asked Kim to talk, it was painfully obvious that his words had hit a nerve with Kim. She didn't say a single word the rest of the entire day. Jack desperately wanted to know what words had been exchanged in their conversation, but he didn't pry. Instead, he kept his distance, knowing all too well that when Kim was upset, the best thing to do was to leave her alone until she told him she was ready to talk.

But she didn't talk, and that worried Jack.

But today was Monday morning, and he was determined to get Kim to tell him everything. The only problem was that she hadn't shown up for first period Algebra, or second period science.

During passing period, Jack was beginning to wonder why Kim, of all people, would not be in class. Even when she was sick, she was there. He pulled out his phone and quickly typed in a message to Kim.

**Kim, where you at?**

Jack was confused. Kimberly Anne Crawford was the most educationally dedicated person he'd ever met. She had straight A's. Perfect attendance. If she wasn't at school, then something seriously bad had to have happened.

Jack's phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone screen and pushed on the small inbox button.

**Kimmers :]** : **Home. I'm sick.**

_So?_ Jack thought. Illness was never an excuse for Kim. Hell, she wouldn't even take that as an excuse from Jack.

**Wow, you must be really sick if you're missing school. Can I come by after school?**

So Jack would have to wait even longer to get the answers for his questions. Maybe Jack would stop by the store and get her some cough drops after school.

"Sup broskie?" Jack internally groaned at the nickname Bray had decided to call him every time they ran into each other. They were not _bros_, and he definitely wasn't Bray's _broskie_.

"Hi." Jack simply greeted back as he slammed his locker shut and turned around, trying not to make eye contact.

"Where's Kim? I haven't seen her all day?" Bray asked, scanning the school hallways in search of her.

"She's sick, and that's probably a good thing." Jack responded. He pushed past Bray, making sure to nudge his shoulder with his own.

"What do you mean?" Bray continued as he followed Jack. There was so much about this guy that just ticked Jack off. The way he dressed, his hair, his voice, even the way he breathed.

"I know everything that happened between you two, and I really don't think her being around you is the best."

"Whoa, hold up. Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Bray grabbed ahold of Jack's arm and spun him around so they were face to face. Jack looked down at Bray's hand that was gripping his arm. He laughed as he tightly grabbed Bray's hand and unglued it from his arm.

"First off, don't ever touch me. Second of all, I'm not _trying _to do anything. I'm telling you to stay away from Kim." Jack warned, giving Bray a threatening glare. Bray returned the same equally hostile glower.

"Listen, Jack. I like you, but I see right through you. This little over-protective, wannabe boyfriend act is pathetic. Kim forgave me, and I have every intention of pursuing her until she agrees to be my girlfriend again. You on the other hand, will always be in the friend zone."

The boys stood there in the school hallway, toe to toe. Anyone watching could practically feel the holes they were burning into each other's heads. It was a stare down. It was only when the warning bell to get to class rang that they broke away from each other and walked off in different directions.

As Jack entered his third period Spanish class, his phone buzzed again.

**Kimmers :] : Sure, but I'm warning you now that I have the flu and I'm more than likely contagious.**

Jack smiled and shook his head. It was cute that Kim still thought Jack gave a crap whether she could get him sick or not. He was always around her when she was sick.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Jack was getting more and more anxious within the last half hour of school. He wanted to see Kim. He wanted to talk to her.

As soon as the final bell rang, he was outta there. He rushed past all the other students pushing their way through the hallways until he was safely outside. He ran down the steps of the school and took off on his skateboard as fast as he could go without endangering himself and others. Like he had decided that morning, Jack took a small detour to the little local convenience store over by Kim's neighborhood to pick her up some cough drops and orange juice. Those were the two things he knew comforted Kim when she was ill.

By the time Jack arrived at Kim's house, her mother had already left for her graveyard shift. Mrs. Crawford was a nurse at San Jose Hospital. Normally, she would work early in the mornings until late afternoon so she could be home with Kim and Kim's older brother Andrew. But after Kim's father passed away, she jumped into longer shifts for more pay. It stressed Kim out a lot, and sometimes she would go to Jack's so she didn't have to be alone throughout the night.

Jack knocked on Kim's front door. It only took a minute for the door to open, revealing a very distressed looking Kim. Kim's usual straight blonde hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail, which was a clear indicator that she had been sleeping. The circles under her eyes were dark, while the rest of her face was pale. She sniffled as she gestured for Jack to come in.

"Whoa, Kim. You really are sick." Jack said, handing Kim the bag of cough drops and the container of orange juice. Kim rolled her eyes, but managed a weak smile.

"I told you." She responded, her voice lower than usual. She walked over to the kitchen and set the gifts down on the counter. Jack looked around the room, noticing a thick blanket and a pillow on the couch, suffocating in piles of used tissues.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good." Jack said.

"It's not your fault. But thanks for the cough drops and orange juice. You know me so well." She laughed. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, still staring at Kim. She was flawless even when she was sick.

_Snap out of it! It's Kim! _Jack's mind reminded him. He quickly gestured to the couch.

"Why don't you lie down? I'll get you some juice." He walked into the kitchen as Kim knocked off all the tissues from the couch and covered herself in the blanket. Jack opened a cabinet above the stove and grabbed a glass. He opened the freezer and put a few ice cubes in the glass since the orange juice was fairly warm. As he reached for the orange juice that was still sitting on the other side of the counter, his eye suddenly caught sight of the dozen red roses resting in a vase on the kitchen table.

"Did Andrew do a good brotherly deed and get you flowers?" Jack asked. Kim looked up and over at the flowers.

"Oh, no. Bray brought them by earlier." She answered. Jack stiffened. He remembered that earlier that day he had informed Bray that Kim was sick. Of course he would do something like bring her flowers. Jack's body caught fire at the thought of Bray standing in Kim's house.

"I got to go." Jack almost whispered as he handed Kim the glass.

"But why? You just got here." She said disappointed.

"I said I have to go!" Jack snapped. Kim looked surprised and rather put out by Jack's attitude. Guilt quickly flooded his mind when he saw Kim's face fall. He shook his head as he grabbed his skateboard that was leaning against the wall and slammed the door shut before walking away from Kim's house.

Once Jack was a couple houses down, his thoughts made him stop. It was beginning to dawn on him. His hatred towards Bray. His outburst about the flowers. The constant images of Kim always popping into his mind.

_I like her._ Jack realized.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm…not too sure of what I think about this chapter, but I'm super tired haha. And I know everyone uses Kimmy as Kim's nickname, but I decided on creating a new one for Jack to call her. Hence, Kimmers.<strong>

**Don't worry guys, Kim isn't stupid. The relationship with Bray isn't gonna get too serious.**

**Review! :)**


	4. Crossing Boundries

**(A / N): Wow! I am honestly surprised at all the reviews I've been getting about this story. It's great! Sorry that it's been a few days since I've updated, I was busy with this horrifying essay for my English class.**

**But I'm back! And so is Jack & Kim :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Crossing Boundries<strong>

After Jack had left Kim's in a rush, his temper drowning in anger, he had walked back to the dojo where the guys were already practicing. Without a word, he stalked into the locker room and changed into a pair of sweats and a Bobby Wasabi t-shirt before walking back out to the mats and beginning his brutal workout on one of the dummies.

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all watched as Jack beat the poor, defenseless dummy maliciously. The guys had never seen Jack so worked up. It worried them, maybe even scared them a little.

Jack punched and punched, his hands beginning to feel the pain he wish he had been inflicting on Bray.

_Stupid, manipulating, rotten, cold hearted, no good son of a bitch! _Jack's thoughts screamed out in his head as the practice dummy transformed more and more into Bray. His punches got harder, and soon he was so out of breath he thought he would pass out.

But he couldn't stop.

Images of Kim crying, hurt, heart-broken, weak, any word that could describe how Bray had possibly left her last time, kept creeping into his head. It infuriated him. If Jack had the will to murder, he would use every single ounce of his strength to murder Bray.

"Jack!"

Jack finally snapped out of his current raging mental state after hearing Milton's voice. Jack stopped throwing his blows at the dummy and grabbed a hold of it to keep him up, as his body stumbled forward. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"What in the world is going on?" Milton asked. Jack turned to look at the guys, seeing concern plastered on all three of their shocked faces.

"Nothing." He replied.

What was he supposed to say? That he liked Kim and he was pissed off that Bray had been at her house earlier that day? He would sound crazy. He would sound like one of those controlling, overly jealous boyfriends, but he wasn't Kim's boyfriend. He was her friend. Just her friend. Just that thought made him collapse on the mat.

Friend zoned. Just like Bray had said.

"I'm no genius, but I have to take a guess and say it has something to do with Kim." Jerry stated.

"Definitely." Eddie agreed.

"Is it, Jack?" Milton questioned, now walking over to where Jack was sitting defeated and exhausted. He gazed up to Milton, his eyes practically giving it away.

"It is." Milton realized.

Just then, the bell above the dojo doors rang out, and all their eyes looked over. Bray stood there in sweats and a white muscle shirt. He smirked at the sight of Jack sitting on the floor, red faced and sweat covering every exposed inch of his body.

"Aw, did the dummy hurt you, Jack?" He asked in a taunting baby voice. Jack's fists clenched.

"No, but I'm about to hurt you." Jack threatened as he stood up scowling at Bray. Bray's eyes narrowed. He dropped his bag.

"Why don't you come over here and prove that." Bray insisted. The guys all exchanged awkward glances as they watched Jack and Bray stare each other down, waiting for the other to make a move.

Bray suddenly laughed.

"I know what this is about. You saw the roses I took to Kim."

"I told you to stay away from here." Jack snapped. Bray just shook his head.

"Like I said before Jack, your little act is getting pathetic. Kim is not yours, and she never will be. Why would she go for a guy like you, when she has a guy like me? I mean, come on man, I already got the best of her."

Jack snapped. Every nightmarish picture of Kim his head had been throwing at him suddenly flashed through his mind all at once. He replayed the last sentence over and over again.

_I already got the best of her._

All it took was a split second before Jack was viciously throwing his fists at Bray, connecting with his face every time. Bray held up his arms in defense, throwing one out towards Jack and momentarily stunning him wish a blow to the jaw. Bray grabbed a hold of Jack's arms and threw him towards the wall. Jack caught himself before making contact with it. He steadied himself before launching himself back at Bray full force.

Soon, Jack was on top of Bray as they fell to the ground. What he had been displaying on the practice dummy earlier, was now being brought to real life on Bray.

"Jack, stop!" Rudy's hands gripped tightly on Jack's shoulders as he pulled him back. As soon as he was off of Bray, Rudy grabbed Jack's shirt by the collar and yanked him up, shoving him out of reach of Bray.

"What has gotten into you?" Rudy shouted at Jack.

"It's him." Jack answered sternly, pointing down at the bloodied and bruised Bray. Bray stood up. He wiped away the blood dribbling down his face from his nose.

"You'll pay for this." He warned.

"No. No more of this fighting." Rudy said.

"No problem." Jack replied. He walked across the mats to get to the locker room. A few seconds later, Jack walked back out, his practice bag in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked, although he already had a good idea. Jack shoved past Bray, but didn't touch him any further. He stopped at the doors before turning around to look at the guys, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry's faces expressing their nervousness and agitation.

"I quit."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Chapter 4. I know, you guys are probably freaking out that Jack quit, but don't fret, Jack always has a comeback ;)<strong>

**I'm just throwing a whole lot of drama at ya'll.**

**You know the drill though, review. Let me know how nervous I've made you guys haha.**


	5. The Little Green Monster

**(A / N): The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to read. So, here's chapter 5! More drama, muahahaha :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Little Green Monster<strong>

"You can't quit!" Eddie yelled at Jack. Jack shook his head.

"I can, and I am." Jack whispered as he took one final look around the dojo before walking out.

"Rudy, you can't let Jack quit! He's the reason our team is as good as it is. We sucked before he came." Milton shouted. Rudy held his hand up to silence Milton.

"I know. But it's his choice. I can't turn away another student just because he's disliked by another. Jack may have been the best, but we can still pull together. We still have Kim." Rudy said.

"Kim is going to quit the second she finds out Jack did. He was the only reason she joined in the first place." Jerry threw his hands up in defeat. The Bobby Wasabi dojo was falling apart, quickly. Without Jack, they would lose Kim, and without either of them, the dojo was doomed.

"Why don't you all chill out? I'm here now, and I'm twice as good as Jack." Bray bragged. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Oh, please. Jack kicked your ass." Jerry smirked.

"He got lucky." Bray defended.

"No, you got lucky that Rudy showed up. Jack would have beat you to a pulp." Eddie added.

"Guys! We need to focus on the bigger picture here. Jack quit! What are we going to do to get him back? And hopefully before Kim notices." Milton interjected. Jerry and Eddie shrugged.

"The only way to get him back, is for Rudy to kick Bray out." Eddie stated. They all looked over at Rudy. Rudy and sighed and shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to follow the rules of the dojo, and Bobby Wasabi never turns a student away." Rudy's gaze fell to the ground for a few seconds before he walked past the guys and into his office. Even Rudy was feeling the loss of hope, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"This is all your fault!" Jerry shouted pointing a finger at Bray. Bray laughed.

"Calm down fancy pants. You don't need that loser, and I can convince Kim to stay." Bray said confidently as he began punching the dummy Jack had previously beat up. Bray hit like a girl compared to Jack.

"You talking to Kim is the whole reason why Jack is like this! Why couldn't you just back off? You had your chance with her and you blew it. You put her through hell, and now you expect her to just act like nothing happened? Jack is ten times the man you could ever be, and Kim sees that! She just hasn't admitted it yet." Milton shouted. Bray just smiled.

"Kim wants me. Why else would she forgive me? She knows she can't get any better."

"You're a cocky little bastard aren't you?" Jerry asked.

"Guys, let's just go." Eddie said, picking up his stuff and gesturing for the others to follow him. They needed to get Jack back, and fast.

* * *

><p>After Jack had left the dojo, he went home to sleep. Jack wanted to do nothing else but sleep. He felt guilty for walking out on the others, but as long as Bray was there, he would be no use to the guys. Bray brought out the worst in Jack. He made Jack violent. He rubbed him in all the wrong ways. With Bray around, Jack was a loose cannon. He could lose control at any moment, and in a tournament, that could be dangerous.<p>

Jack walked into his house and climbed up the stairs to get to his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes briefly before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and staring at the picture he had as his wallpaper. Kim had her arms wrapped around Jack's neck as he was giving her a piggyback ride. Jack was looking up at her, and she was laughing.

Everything about Kim made Jack smile. Her eyes, her hair, her laugh, her voice, even when she lost control of her giggling and it turned into snorting. It was cute. It was unique that a girl could make that kind of sound and make it adorable.

"You'll never get it." Jack whispered, putting his phone down on the bed. He gazed up at the ceiling, his thoughts lost on Kim.

The vibration of Jack's phone brought him out of his daze.

**Kimmers :] : Can we talk?**

Talk? All he wanted to do was talk to her, but what was he supposed to say when she asked him why he had gotten so mad? But then it wasn't like he could ignore her and say no.

**About what? **He replied. He already knew the answer. He had yelled at her. The expression on her face was enough to tell him that he was a jerk.

**Kimmers :] : Earlier. Why did you get so mad?**

How was he supposed to respond? Tell her the truth? That he hated Bray more than anything in the world, and that he liked her. No. He couldn't. He couldn't put his friendship with Kim at jeopardy. Their relationship was too important. _She _was too important.

**I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I'm just not feeling well either today. I didn't really mean anything by it.**

Oh what a terrible lie. Kim was sure to see through that one. Lying to Kim had to be the worst possible thing Jack could even imagine. She was his best friend. She was the most honest, trusting, loyal person Jack had ever met, and how did he repay her? By lying to her.

**Kimmers :] : Jack, I know you. That wasn't like you, and I know when something's wrong. You might as well just tell me, cause I'll figure it out eventually.**

Crap. Backed into a corner.

**Fine. I guess I was mad that you're friends with Bray again, after all that he did.**

He guessed that was sort of like the truth.

**Kimmers :] : Oh my god! Jack, are you jealous?**

Jack's face turned bright red, almost as bright as a tomato.

**What? No! I just don't understand why you would forgive him!**

There was no way out of this. He did act jealous, and Kim noticed.

**Kimmers :] : Uh huh. You got mad after seeing my roses. You are so jealous.**

Jack wanted to slap himself in the face. How could he get out of this? He didn't want Kim to think he was jealous. He just wanted her to see him as a concerned best friend.

**I am not jealous. You're my best friend. I care about you, and as your best friend, I don't like what he did to you, at all. He's a pig, Kim. He's the kind of guy that's never going to change, and he's always going to want that one thing.**

Jack groaned after he sent the message. No matter what he did he always made it sound like he was still jealous.

**Kimmers :] : Okay, Jack. Thank you for being concerned.**

Whew. Finally.

**Kimmers :] : Oh and by the way, he's not my friend, and I care about you too.**

Jack smiled. That's all he really needed to hear. Reassurance from Kim was always calming. Jack stretched his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Now that everything was settled with Kim, he could sleep, knowing that Bray hadn't made his slimy way back into Kim's heart.

Jack's phone buzzed again.

**Donna 'Monster' Tobin : Hey, Jack. I just wanted to say that you looked extra cute today at school. I was thinking we could get together tomorrow night?**

Jack suddenly felt the happiness that he had gained only a minute ago, slowly slip away. Donna Tobin was the last girl Jack would ever consider dating. She was the devil in a woman's body. Jack had detested her since day one, but he grew to hate her even more after he heard that Donna had played a role in Bray's little scheme.

**Sorry, but I have plans with Kim tomorrow.**

Well, that was a lie. But Jack always knew he could just ask Kim and she'd say yes.

**Ha, really? Because last time I checked, Bray was taking her out tomorrow.**

Jack's face grew red again, but this time it was not out of embarrassment or nervousness. It was out of anger and spite. His blood boiled.

Uh oh…

The little green monster has come out to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. Haha, more drama! I know, you guys are probably like, Kim lied to Jack! But everything will be more clear in the next chapter. You know Donna, always causing an uproar.<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Same Situation

**(A / N): Sorry for the late update you guys! I've been super busy. But I hope you all liked the last chapter, I know some of you are all super excited for this chapter.**

**So here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Same Situation<strong>

Jack's anger had reached a new high. He wasn't sure of how well he would take to seeing Bray's face at school the next day. He wasn't even too sure of his reaction to Kim's. Had Kim really lied to Jack? He just couldn't believe it. Kim had never lied to him. In fact, she made it a habit of always being honest with him, even to the point of being blunt about it.

Jack looked over at Eddie who was sitting next to him in English. Eddie was focused on their current in class writing assignment, and he appeared to be doing exceptionally well. Jack looked down at his own paper, realizing he hadn't written a word. It wouldn't have helped him any if he had, considering he had spaced out on thoughts of Kim when the assignment was explained.

"Ten minutes class." Mrs. Brunner announced. Jack sighed. There was no use. He was going to fail this time. He looked behind him to the back row where Kim sat. Kim's blonde hair covered her face as she was hunched over, scribbling away. Jack still had yet to talk to her, and he didn't know if he was even going to. The unanswered questions that were burning in the back of Jack's head were driving him crazy. Was it true or not?

"Okay class, times up. Leave your papers on the end of my desk as you leave." The class stood up and one by one placed their papers on top of one another before walking out the door. Jack quickly exited before everyone else, hoping the teacher hadn't seen him skip out with no paper.

"Jack!" Jack turned around to see Kim waving at him as she hurried to catch up.

"Hey." Jack greeted unenthusiastically. Kim tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Jack shrugged.

"Nothing. I guess being lied to just doesn't sit well with me." He said walking over to his locker. Kim followed.

"What do you mean? Who lied to you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Was she really going to play dumb about this?

"You should know." He responded.

"Well I don't know, Jack. So why don't you tell me what the hell you're talking about." Kim demanded.

"Kimmers!" Bray shouted as he jogged over to Kim. Jack's entire body grew hot in resentment at the sound of Kim's nickname coming from someone other than himself. Jack had come up with Kimmers because of the dislike Kim had for Kimmy. But how did Bray know it?

"Hey buddy, could you do me a favor, and not call her Kimmers? Thanks." Jack said sternly. Kim shot him a puzzled look. Jack just ignored it and slammed his locker shut.

"What's up with you man? That fight wasn't enough for you?" Bray questioned, stepping closer to Jack.

"What fight?" Kim quickly asked. Jack glared at Bray. He had been hoping that the fight would have remained a secret from Kim.

"What fight, Jack?" Kim asked again, this time with more urgency.

"Oh no big deal, really. Jack here just thought he'd take a swing at me yesterday at the dojo. Then he quit." Bray smiled as if he had just one some prize at the county fair, but Jack wasn't willing to let him have it. In this case, the prize was Kim.

"Maybe if you hadn't disrespected Kim and went around telling people you had the best of her, then I wouldn't have kicked your sorry ass." Jack closed the space between himself and Bray. Kim's hand quickly settled itself on Jack's chest. She pushed Jack away from Bray and put herself in between.

"You said that?" She asked disgusted, glaring up at Bray.

"No. Jack's lying. He just doesn't want you to know the truth."

"What truth? That is the truth!" Jack yelled. Kim looked at him curiously.

"Oh please! The truth is you can't stand to see Kim with another guy. You want her all to yourself, but you're too much of a coward to say it." Bray moved Kim to the side with his arm. He was desperate to get closer to Jack, desperate to hit him.

"What's going on here?" Donna Tobin asked as she walked over to Kim, her eyes locked on the heated argument between the guys.

"Jack needs to admit he's jealous. Jealous that he's nothing more than the best friend." Bray said, pointing his finger at Jack. Jack shook his head.

"You got your date with Kim, so why don't you just drop it?" Jack sneered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What date?"

Bingo. The answer to Jack's question. There was no date.

Jack glanced over at Kim and Donna.

"Donna told me that Bray was taking you out tonight." He said. Kim turned to Donna, narrowing her eyes at the tall brunette.

"What date, Donna? I never agreed to any date. Even if I did, you should still learn to keep your nose out of other people's business." Kim snapped. Donna pushed Kim back.

"One, don't get in my face, Kimmy. Two, Bray is the one who told me you had a date. And three, what concerns Jack, concerns me. He is my boyfriend after all."

"Boyfriend?" Kim screamed. She was now face to face with Jack, her eyes wild with wrath.

"You're dating Donna? What's wrong with you?" Kim shrieked so loud that now all the attention of every other person in the hall was directed towards Kim and Jack. Jack held his hands up.

"No! I would never date Donna! She's lying, Kim." Jack defended. Kim's eyes watered furiously. Jack could tell she was trying to keep herself calm and collected, but her control was about to break. Quickly, she spun around and pushed past everyone as she ran for the school's front doors.

Jack was frozen. What kind of reaction was that?

"Well, obviously Kimmy can't handle herself very well, can she?" Donna smirked. Jack bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back all the names he greatly wanted to call Donna.

"Handle herself? How is she supposed to handle herself when she finds herself in the exact same situation she was in a year ago. Stuck in a mess with you two!" Jack shouted at both Donna and Bray. He shoved past Bray, making sure he hit him hard enough to make him lose his balance.

"This time, I'm not letting it go easily. Stay away from Kim. If you even look in her direction, or say her name, I will break your neck." Jack threatened. He took one last glance at Bray before running off in the same direction Kim had gone.

He had to find her. He had to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is. I know it's probably not as good as the previous chapters, but I have so much going on right now that I had to write this as quickly as possible.<strong>

**Is it terrible? Is it good? Let me know. I promise to take my time for the next one.**


	7. Secrets of The Heart

**(A / N): Hey guys! I felt so bad about how long it took me to put chapter six up that I decided to get chapter seven up right away. **

**Also, there's a poll for my next story up on my profile. I'm leaving it up to you guys to choose which story line you guys want to see through next.**

**So go vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Secrets Of The Heart<strong>

Jack chased after Kim. He wasn't sure of where she had ran off to, but he had to find her. He had to tell her the truth. His feelings were eating him up inside, and he just wanted her to know.

The first place he looked was the dojo, but according to Rudy she hadn't been through there all day. He checked the rest of the mall, Kim's house, the park, the beach, the hospital where her mom worked, and the butterfly garden Kim would drag Jack to sometimes. Kim was nowhere to be found. Jack was running out of places.

Where would Kim go if she was upset and just wanted to be alone?

Then it hit him. The one place Kim would go to clear her mind, was the cemetery.

Jack skated to the city cemetery. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before. He criticized himself for not knowing Kim better. The clouds were beginning to move in and if he had any hope of telling Kim his true feelings, he had to catch her now before she left.

Jack finally reached the cemetery and walked through the long rows of stone statues. He crept around the side of an angel sculpture and peered around the corner. Kim was sitting on her knees, crying. Jack gazed at the big stone rock Kim was kneeling in front of.

_Gregory Martin Crawford_

_Beloved father, Amazing husband, Honorable friend._

_November 3__rd__, 1966 – June 15__th__, 2011_

"_Fly with the angels, but never forget us."_

It was Kim's father's grave. Jack remembered it so clearly, the day that he passed away. He had sat in Kim's room with her, rocking her in his arms as she cried for the loss of her best friend. Kim was heartbroken. She didn't understand how a man could be as stupid as to drink and get in a car, just to take the life of another man, an innocent man. Jack wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, but he couldn't do anything but watch as Kim slowly fell apart.

And now here they were, and Kim was falling apart again.

"I need you." Jack heard Kim whisper.

"Kim?" Jack slowly walked over to where Kim was and kneeled down beside her. Kim didn't look up from the ground.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She said. Jack stared at her sad and tear stained face.

"What are you apologizing for Kim?" Jack asked. Kim had no reason to be sorry. It was Jack who felt responsible for everything.

"I was so stupid. If I hadn't fallen for his lies, or been so caught up in his looks, none of this would ever have happened. You wouldn't be caught in the middle." Kim cried. Jack shook his head as he placed his hand on Kim's chin and gently turned her face towards his.

"You were fifteen, Kim. You were young and didn't know any better. Everyone gets caught up sometimes. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're only human, and you make mistakes. But you learned from it, and that's the important thing." Jack locked his eyes with Kim. The usual light he always saw in her eyes was gone. It had vanished, along with her smile.

"He would be so disappointed in me." Kim pulled herself away from Jack and wiped the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kim, you're beautiful. You're smart, funny, and you have the biggest heart out of anyone else I know. The only thing he would be disappointed in, is not being here to see how wonderful of a person his daughter is turning into. Your dad is probably looking down on you right now smiling, because he's so proud of who you are. He's proud of what he brought into this world." Jack pulled Kim into his arms. She rested her head on his chest. Something about hearing Jack's heartbeat made Kim feel better. Maybe, because he was alive, and he was there.

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was." She softly said.

"Nothing is going to be the way it was, but maybe things will be better than how they were before." Jack gently lifted Kim off his chest and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"How?" She asked. Jack breathed in deeply. Now was the time to just say it.

"Kim, you're my best friend. You've always been there, and I can't help but feel like you're the only girl who could ever make me feel like this. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on, and I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I've never met a girl with a sense of humor likes yours, or one that can make a snort sound cute. I've never felt nervous about talking to girls, but being around you is different. It feels like everything I do is to please you. All I want to do is make you smile, and I find myself constantly trying to do whatever it takes to make you laugh. I hate seeing you sad more than anything else. I hate when you're down, I hate when you cry. I know I denied it before, but Bray was right. I'm jealous. I'm jealous because I don't want to be just a friend to you, Kim. I want to be more. I want to be the only guy that gets to hold your hand, or hug you. I want to be the one to text you good morning, and I want to be the last one you say goodnight to. I like you Kim, a whole lot more than I can even control."

The sides of Kim's mouth turned upwards. Jack had gotten her to smile. He smiled back, praying that she wasn't just touched by his words, but felt the same way in return.

"Jack, I don't even know what to say. That has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anyone say." She finally spoke.

"Say you like me back. Kim, I can make you happy. You'll never have to worry about Bray or anything like that again. I can make you forget it." Jack grabbed Kim's hand. She didn't pull away, but instead tightened her grip on his.

"I do like you." She replied. She leaned in towards Jack and placed her lips on his. It felt like their lips fit perfectly together. This kiss was nothing like any other kiss Kim had ever had. It was softer, sweeter, better.

"Wow." Jack said, stunned as Kim pulled away. They smiled at each other. Like Jack had promised, Kim was happy again. Jack was always like her knight and shining honor, only this time he actually got the damsel in distress.

"Are you ready to leave? Looks like it's going to rain." Jack asked pointing up to the dark clouds overhead. Kim nodded as she reached for Jack's hand and stood up. She took one last look at her father's grave before walking away with Jack.

Together, they were flawless. The kiss, the bond, everything. For the first time in a long time Kim was happy. She was getting the fairytale ending every girl dreamed of.

She was Cinderella, and Jack was Prince Charming…

* * *

><p><strong>What a sappy ending…haha. Sorry if it was a little too cheesy for some of you. I'm actually not sure if I'm going to add some drama into it, or end it here…hmm.<strong>

**Anyways, remember to go vote in my poll! & review! :)**


End file.
